


I'll never stop trying (to do right by you)

by mehan kartik (daydreamingstoryteller)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Chaman Chacha is a Good Bro, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/mehan%20kartik
Summary: A short snippet of interaction between Chaman and Aman after that crazy night of a wedding.
Relationships: Aman Tripathi & Chaman Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	I'll never stop trying (to do right by you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhyanshiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/gifts).



> This has been purely, totally, written specifically for Dhyan. 
> 
> Dhyan, You already know how much your works mean to me. And seeing as today is your Birthday, I can't think of a better way to wish you than with this. It's a short scene between Aman and Chaman. I used these two characters because of reasons. One, I chose Aman because you always said that my Aman fic was one of your favourites and that it inspired you to write your own, and that means a lot to me. Two, I chose Chaman because you love him too! So hope this is good. I hope you like it. 
> 
> (been thinking of this for a few days now, since i really wanted to write something for your bday, but I only just got around to writing it today so sorry if it's a bit messy, im rushing a bit)  
> (also i tried to honour and give an ode to all the little little things that I remember and cherish about all your fics. I hope it sorta comes through)
> 
> _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DHYAN!!! <3_

"Where are you going?" Kartik asked sleepily, as Aman laid him out on the bed in his childhood room. He was about to leave when Kartik had grabbed his arm and held him back gently. 

Turning around, Aman softly dislodged Kartik's hand and brushed his hair back. God how he loved this man. He bent down to kiss Kartik's forehead and told him "Don't worry. I'll be back in a short while. There's just someone I really need to thank. I won't be able to sleep right now if I don't."

Kartik's eyes lit up in realization. He gave Aman a lopsided, goofy smile that was still tainted by his sleepiness and exhaustion. 

"Tell him it's from me too. I don't know what we would have-" Kartik started.

"Hey, Kartik. It's okay. We're okay. Go to sleep, I'll be right beside you when you wake up I promise." Aman reassured his love. 

Kartik nodded, and his eyes slipped shut. Aman took one last look at the love of his life sleeping in his room and left. He gently closed the door and tried to go find the person he was looking for. 

~~~

It took him a while, with the crowded house full of guests, but he managed to find his uncle, upon the terrace. He was sitting there on a bench and smoking. No one else was around and for a while, it reminded Aman of when he'd catch his uncle like this as a child. 

Aman moved closer to his uncle silently. As he did, he remembered how he'd ended up here last night by himself.

He'd been up here too. This was one of his safe places in the house. 

Last night, after agreeing to the marriage he'd run up here. He spent the rest of the night standing here and looking down at Kartik sleeping on the cot below. He had stayed up, not sleeping a wink. He couldn't. 

Last night he had cried to himself about how things had gone so wrong. He had sat in a corner, looking at the stars and wishing he was somehow back in Delhi, with Kartik instead. 

The stars would have looked a bit brighter there he had thought. But now, as he looks at the lone figure of his uncle sitting there, with the bright night sky as a backdrop, he thinks that maybe, the stars look brightest wherever he feels at home. 

And as his mind wanders, to thoughts of last night and everything he's been put through these past few hours, his eyes slowly start to sting. He looks down at his feet, as he tries to control the sudden influx of emotion that's coursing through his body. 

He doesn't even realize that he's stopped walking until his uncle's voice calls out to him. "Aman, what are you doing at this time of the night? Why are you just standing there?"

Aman looks up, with wet eyes, and looks directly at his uncle. The moment Chaman registers the tears in his nephew's eyes, he drops his cigarette, puts it out, and rushes to Aman's side. 

"Beta, what happened? Is Kartik okay? Did bhaniya say something?"

All Aman can do, in the face of his uncle's care and love is to shake his head and try to speak past the tears. 

Chaman guides the boy back to the bench slowly and lets himself sit down beside Aman. The moment he sits back down, Aman leans his head onto Chaman's shoulder and Chaman can feel the tears slipping down his shirt. 

"Beta, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Aman sniffles a bit, but he manages to voice out something akin to a thank you through the tears. 

"If you hadn't stepped in, Chacha, I... Kartik and I..." he croaks in between tears. 

Chaman realizes what's going on. Everything slides into place in his head. Aman is still traumatized by the events of the day, and Chaman can't blame him. The poor boy had been through way too much in too little time. 

Chaman tries to not cry himself, as he slowly holds on to Ama a bit tighter. 

"It's okay beta. Nothing happened na? You're safe. Kartik is safe. No one is going to take you two away from us. Not even the law that I spent so hard studying and failing."

"But chacha..."

"No Aman. Stop thinking about that. Right here, right now, you are safe with us. Kartik is safe. You and Kartik are together and married. It will be okay trust me. This is just like that time you were scared of the carnival." He tries to joke. He feels Aman smile a little and counts that as a win. 

For the next few moments, he lets Aman cry into his shoulder as he sits in silence. Only after a while, when he notices that Aman's breathing has steadied does he speak again. He says the truest words that he has ever uttered to his nephew in his whole life. 

"I might have given up on being a lawyer beta, but I'll never give up on trying to be a good uncle to you."

Aman completely breaks at that sentence.

"I might make a lot of mistakes like all of us did in the past few days, but I promise I won't ever stop trying to do right by you."

Aman was already in tears but when he hears those words of affirmation from his uncle, he lets himself completely go. 

He could be himself here. He didn't have to be brave or strong. He just had to be himself. He was the family's Guddu. And this was his uncle. 

This was the man that had helped him and Keshav steal cookies by distracting hid Papa. This was the man that helped him ride a bike when he turned 18 and Papa had been away. This was the man that had been there with him alongside Papa at his graduation. The one who always spoiled him a bit too much whenever Papa would say no to things. 

He didn't have to be anything here other than who he was. 

And so, he let himself cry onto his Chacha's shoulder like he did all those times as a kid. He thought he'd grown out of it, but does anyone ever really grow out of being a kid around their family?

He feels Chacha's hands patting him on the head and he hears the promise that is whispered into the silent night. 

"Whatever happens tomorrow beta, know that this entire family will be here fighting for you. And for Kartik. You're our sons. We won't let you two leave us without a fight. I promise."

Aman moves from where he is and throws himself into his uncle's arms as he hugs him tight. 

"Thank you, Chacha." He says as he has always done as a kid...

...and Chaman answers in the way that he's always done, every time Aman would need help with a prank or another. He whispers back, "You never need to thank me beta. That's what uncles are for na?"

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry for mistakes I wrote this in between work in a rush im so sorry)


End file.
